


Prompt VI: Nouis

by xcorruptedk



Series: Prompts [6]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Ice Cream Parlors, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2077398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcorruptedk/pseuds/xcorruptedk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<strong>Anonim</strong>: Nouis, Niall pracuje w lodziarni. Pewnego dnia, Lou przychodzi ze swoimi siostrami na lody. Gdy one odchodzą do stolika, Tommo płaci za słodycze i flirtuje z Niallem, który rumieni się, a potem daje mu coś swojego, na co Louis odpowiada uśmiechem i stwierdzeniem, że niedługo się zobaczą. x"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt VI: Nouis

**Author's Note:**

> szczerze, nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że napiszę cokolwiek z Nouisem. nie potrafię taktować tego bromance pod względem uczuciowym. jednak ten prompt był bardzo fajny, więc postanowiłam spróbować swoich sił. mam nadzieję, że wyszedł w miarę zadowalająco!
> 
> Poniższa historia pierwotnie znajduje się na [moim Tumblr](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/tagged/prompts), lecz z nieznanych mi przyczyn postanowiłam przenieść wszystko tutaj, ponieważ jestem dziwną osobą i uwielbiam dokładać sobie masę dodatkowej pracy oraz mam zbyt wiele wolnego czasu.

Niall oparł się o ladę, głowę kładąc na dłoni i westchnął głęboko. Od dwóch godzin w lodziarni nie pojawił się żaden nowy klient, więc miał wrażenie, że jeśli coś się nie wydarzy w ciągu najbliższych kilku minut, umrze z nudów albo zacznie jeść wszystkie lody - co kusiło go od pierwszego dnia, w którym został przyjęty do pracy.

Nie należał do cierpliwych osób, a sterczenie przez kilka godzin w jednym miejscu, bez żadnej rozrywki (z wyjątkiem trzeszczącego w kącie radia, które wygrywało co chwilę te same beznadziejne piosenki) doprowadzało go do szału. Z każdą kolejną sekundą powoli zaczynał odchodzić od zmysłów. Był bliski powyrywania sobie wszystkich włosów z głowy i liczenia każdego z nich.

Właśnie sięgał po swój telefon, by jakoś umilić sobie czas grą w Tetrisa, gdy drzwi lodziarni otworzyły się powoli, uderzając o mały metalowy dzwoneczek. Razem z ciepłym powietrzem lipcowego poranka do środka wdarły się głośne dziewczęce śmiechy, piski oraz strzępki rozmów. Rzucił telefon za siebie, nie zważając na to, gdzie wyląduje i co się z nim stanie, a na jego usta wstąpił szeroki, firmowy uśmiech, podczas gdy całą siłą woli powstrzymywał się przed skakaniem z radości na widok nowych klientów.

Do środka wpadły cztery dziewczynki na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądające na siostry, sądząc po podobnym kolorze włosów i rysach twarzy. Pomieszczenie nie było duże, więc od razu zrobiło się dość tłoczno. Bliźniaczki dyskutowały żywo o swoich ulubionych smakach, najstarsza z sióstr rozglądała się po lodziarni z lekkim grymasem obrzydzenia na twarzy, a czwarta tylko przysłuchiwała się rozmowie tych najmłodszych. Niall pochylił się nad ladą, posyłając im serdeczny uśmiech, a wtedy jedna z bliźniaczek spojrzała na niego, odwzajemniając uśmiech.

– Co dla ciebie, księżniczko? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem, ale dziewczynka nagle zaczęła wyglądać na onieśmieloną. Na jej policzki wstąpił rumieniec i odwróciła się do niego plecami, jakby chciała uciec.

– Ej, poczekajcie! – Niall uniósł głowę, słysząc męski głos dobiegający spod drzwi. Do środka wszedł chłopak ubrany w dżinsowe szorty i szarą koszulkę w jakieś kolorowe wzory. Na głowie miał czapkę z daszkiem, spod której wystawały kosmyki brązowych włosów, a jego twarz okalał niewielki zarost. – Mówiłem, że macie na mnie poczekać, dziewczyny. Która pierwsza zamawia?

To pytanie wywołało kolejną lawinę wrzasków i prób zwrócenia na siebie uwagi przez bliźniaczki, które podskakiwały w miejscu z rękami uniesionymi wysoko do góry. Niall obserwował ich z lekkim uśmiechem, cierpliwie czekając, aż dojdą do porozumienia. Szybko domyślił się, że owy chłopak jest ich najstarszym bratem, choć nie za dobrze radził sobie z zapanowaniem nad niewielkimi zamieszkami.

Niall roześmiał się pod nosem, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, a wtedy niebieskie oczy chłopaka spoczęły na nim.

– Cicho! – zawołał po chwili z rozbawieniem, co momentalnie uspokoiło jego siostry. – Ja zamawiam, a wy siadacie grzecznie przy stoliku. Może być?

Nie czekał na odpowiedź ani na żadne protesty, tylko żwawym krokiem podszedł do lady, posyłając Niallowi szeroki uśmiech. Złożywszy zamówienie, oparł się biodrem o ladę, obserwując Nialla z lekkim zaciekawieniem.

Zwykle Niall zwaliłby całą winę na swoją karnację i Irlandzkie pochodzenie, ale w tej chwili nawet nie miał przy sobie nikogo, komu mógłby powiedzieć, że rumieńce na jego policzkach zdecydowanie nie są wywołane spojrzeniem, jakim obrzucił go ten niezwykle przystojny i uroczy chłopak.

– Od dawna tutaj pracujesz? – spytał go szatyn, lekko pochylając się nad blatem, aby lepiej widzieć, jak napełnia wafelki kolorowymi gałkami lodów. – Ktoś tutaj w ogóle przychodzi?

– Kilka tygodni. – Wzruszył ramionami, podając mu dwa lody śmietankowe z polewą truskawkową. - Ruch jest niewielki. Zazwyczaj nudzę się śmiertelnie.

Kącik ust chłopaka uniósł się lekko w figlarnym uśmieszku.

– W takim razie muszę przychodzić częściej – odparł. – Niekoniecznie po lody.

Niall parsknął śmiechem i pokręcił głową, gdy szatyn skierował się w stronę stolika, by podać swoim dwóm najmłodszym siostrom ich lody.

Niall zdołał wykonać resztę zamówienia, cały czas dyskretnie obserwując tę grupę. Szatyn pochylał się nad stolikiem, słuchając z uwagą opowieści jednej z bliźniaczek, która zawzięcie gestykulowała, w jednej dłoni trzymając swojego loda. Nagle chłopak odskoczył od stolika z krzykiem obrzydzenia, a reszta jego sióstr parsknęła śmiechem.

– Daisy! – wykrzyknął z wyrzutem, spoglądając na dziewczynkę, która posłała mu niewinne spojrzenie.

Niall także się roześmiał, widząc plamę po lodzie na jego koszuli.

– Trzeba to szybko sprać – powiedział głośno, wychodząc zza lady, aby dostarczyć dziewczynom resztę lodów. – Na zapleczu mam zapasową koszulkę. Też zdarzały mi się takie wypadki.

– Jasne, dzięki. – Posłał mu wdzięczny uśmiech. Niall gestem wskazał, aby udał się za nim na zaplecze, gdzie zwykle nie kazano wpuszczać klientów, lecz mógł uznać to za wyjątkową sytuację.

Wyciągnął ze swojej torby zwykłą białą koszulkę i odwrócił się, aby podać ją chłopakowi, a gdy to zrobił, praktycznie stanął jak wryty, ponieważ tamten zdołał już ściągnąć swoją pobrudzoną koszulkę, także stał przed nim w połowie nagi.

– Podoba ci się to, co widzisz? – spytał Nialla z szatańskim uśmieszkiem, co sprawiło, że na policzki Nialla wstąpiły dorodne rumieńce, których nie mógł się wyprzeć. Odwrócił wzrok, podając mu swoją koszulkę i spojrzał na niego dopiero wtedy, gdy miał pewność, że jest już ubrany.

– Louis, idziemy! – Rozległ się głos jednej z dziewczyn, a szatyn wywrócił oczami, po czym spojrzał na Nialla i uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością, gestem wskazując na koszulkę, która była na niego trochę za mała, więc ciasno opinała się na torsie i ramionach.

– Teraz będę miał powód, aby jeszcze tu wrócić – powiedział, zmierzając tyłem do wyjścia. – Do zobaczenia wkrótce.

**Author's Note:**

> Wszystkie opinie można kierować [tutaj](http://beneaththewords.tumblr.com/kontakt).


End file.
